


Green and Red

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Series: What Defines a Monster? [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Ba Sing Se, Gen, Harm to Animals, I'm Sorry, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet hurts the turtleducks, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Jet adds another crime to his list of regrets.
Relationships: Jet & Longshot (Avatar), Jet & Smellerbee (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: What Defines a Monster? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929784
Kudos: 10





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

He had found the eggs in the remains of a ruined nest, no mother in sight. They were going to die if nobody did something.

(Who was he kidding? People loved Turtleducks, someone would have taken care of them)

With enough blankets he was able to replicate the warmth of their mothers breast.

(It wasn't even warm enough)

When only three out of the four eggs hatched, he had made a grave for the unborn one.

(He knew there was a duckling in there. He had seen it after he smashed the shell in a fit of rage)

Two of them had beautiful green shells. One had red.

(It wasn't it's fault)

The longer he stared at them, the more red he could see.

(It wasn't there)

Their markings were coming in now. Soft little lines of rust colored down. They were his pride and joy.

(He felt disgusted when any of them got too close)

They were getting redder every day.

(It wasn't his fault)

They were tiny.

(So young, so fragile)

They followed him around, making small noises the entire time.

(The sound was unbearable)

They were swimming in the fountain.

(Something was wrong with him)

No one was around.

(Why did he do it?)

He didn't know what he did.

(He knew what he had done. He knew how he made the water turn red)

Only one was left.

(It's red shell was cracked)

He ran away.

(He couldn't handle the sound of it grieving)

Smellerbee and Longshot were waiting for him.

(They were waiting for the ducklings too)

He cried.

(He's a monster)

"I'm sorry."

(He was guilty)


End file.
